Packet-based voice communication services are becoming more and more popular in the United States and around the world. Packet-based voice services, often referred to as voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) services, allow voice communications to occur over packet networks. This typically allows packet networks to provide both voice and data services to customers.
Many different signaling protocols have become standard for VoIP services. The H.323 protocol, the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), and the Media Gateway Control Protocol (MGCP) are several examples. While it would be highly desirable for all networks to use the same protocol, many different networks supporting different protocols are already in use.
The availability of multiple protocols presents various problems for businesses and other organizations. For example, integrating networks that use different protocols may require the use of protocol translators. However, protocol translation often lacks established and accepted standards, so protocol translators often operate in different ways. Other approaches, such as Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) techniques, could be used to interconnect networks, but this typically introduces latency. Also, an organization could move all of its products and services to a single protocol, but this would limit connectivity to other networks. Finally, product manufacturers are often forced to develop products that function in single-protocol and multi-protocol environments, which increases the cost and time needed to develop the products.